1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micromechanical component and a method for manufacturing a micromechanical component.
2. Description of Related Art
Micromechanical components and micromechanical structures or micromechanical systems are known, for example, from published German patent application documents DE 10 2009 045 391 A1, DE 10 2008 001 442 A1 and DE 10 2007 060 878 A1.